Missing Pieces
by Elizabeth T. Diaries
Summary: Bella has never been content with her love life, until a blonde beauty waltzed into it and showed her exactly what she's been missing. AH, Girl Love, Bella/Rosalie. TWO SHOT *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is completely different from anything I've ever done before but I love to be creative & try different things. As it stands, this is a TWO shot & I hope that you enjoy it. If anybody knows me, you'll know that I am a 100% fan of original canon couples but sometimes I like to mix things up a little and do a little AU detour.**

 **This IS a girl/girl story so if that's not your thing then don't read it.**

 **As always, make sure you follow/favourite and review! I hope you like it** **xoxo**

* * *

Missing Pieces: Part 1

My mother sits opposite me, sipping slowly on her peppermint tea and staring into my eyes.

A stolen glance at the clock on the wall tells me it's 11pm. She's been here for hours and I know that she isn't leaving anytime soon.

She's worried about me. I know that. But we've talked enough for one day. I just need to go to sleep now.

She puts her tea down on the coffee table and I sigh, knowing that this means she's going to say more words.

"You need your rest honey. Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow," she says in a soothing voice.

"Mom. Really, I'm fine. You don't have to stay," I tell her.

"Bella, listen. I know that you grew up with your father during your teenage years and I know how hard that was for you. Not having your mom around all the time. I'm sorry I wasn't there Bella but I'm making it up to you. I'm going to be here for you from now on I promise."

She looks at me seriously with her hazel eyes. She's aged in the past couple of years but she's still beautiful. I'm glad that she found Phil and is so happy and content with life.

I just wish I were too.

I nod, knowing that no matter what I say, it isn't going to sway her decision. She has her bag of clothes and I know Renee will be around for the next few days. I don't mind, not really. I've missed her. But it's her constant worrying that bothers me. She shouldn't have to fly out all the way from Arizona to soothe my never-ending heartache.

I'm just a silly girl who can't keep a boyfriend.

"Get some rest," she whispers into my hair.

The familiar childhood scent of her age-old perfume is so comforting that it makes me emotional. I haven't realised how much I've missed my mom.

"Night mom," I whisper back.

She takes her bag and disappears into my guest room. I scurry around in the kitchen until I find my wine. It bleeds a fascinating red into the glass.

Just like my heart.

* * *

Last week, my boyfriend broke up with me. This isn't exactly surprising, I mean, it's happened to me seven other times before. But this one really did hurt me.

Edward was honestly everything that a girl could possibly dream of. He was gorgeous, the perfect build, hair, clothes. Those endless green eyes that made you swoon. It wasn't just his beauty though; he was amazing on the inside too. He was so kind and gentle. So loving and caring. He played the piano, he volunteered at animal shelters. He was everything and more.

Then he broke up with me.

When he told me that he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, I had completely choked up. I didn't know what to say. I had stared at him dumbstruck, just standing there not saying anything.

 _I want to spend the rest of my life with you._ It was practically one step away from asking for my hand in marriage.

The words haunted me and I had wanted to run a thousand miles into the hills. Spend the rest of my life with Edward? Did I want that?

No, I didn't think so. And I told him that.

Of course, Edward was devastated. So was I. I cried when I had to confess to the most loving person I'd ever met that I just didn't feel the same way. I loved him. I really did. Just, not in the same way he loved me. I loved him like a friend, like somebody I really cared about. Not as husband material.

But that's what makes me so fucking angry. I don't understand what the hell is wrong with me. I _should_ love Edward that way. There's absolutely no reason not to. He's so lovely, so smart, and the sex was pretty good too. I should love him, but I don't.

In the end, I decided that I was the problem, not him. It was all me. This had happened way too many times for it to not be my fault. Every single damn time a guy wants more, I flee, like its a crime scene. I'm just so scared of the word _more._ I'm so scared of the idea of love, of commitment. Of the idea of taking it to the next level with someone. I've never felt like I loved anybody near enough that I would want to be with them forever.

But why can't I love?

Tears are pouring into my wine as I ask myself this question over and over again. I had everything. I really did have everything and I lost it because I'm just one big royal fuck up who doesn't know how to feel. Who doesn't know how to commit. Who doesn't know how to say yes.

Who doesn't know how to be the person that a man needs.

* * *

I get up late the next day. My head hurts from the crying and I can hear my mom whistling from the kitchen. I can't help but smile a little to myself knowing that she's here. It feels good to have company. I've been so lonely without Edward.

I really do miss him, just not enough to want him back. I can't make myself love him and I hate myself for it.

Stepping out of my bed I shrug on my robe and slippers and head out to greet my mom. She's wearing my polka dot apron and humming Boy George as she fries eggs and bacon. The smell is delicious and suddenly I'm starving.

"Here you go honey," she says, setting my plate down in front of me after a few moments.

I take a bite of the crispy bacon and it's delicious. I tuck in immediately, glad to be eating my moms cooking again. She's definitely gotten better over the years.

With a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, she sits across from me and takes a sip.

"How are you feeling?" She asks tentatively for the first time this morning.

I shrug as I eat my eggs. Yummy. Suddenly, I remember how Edward used to cook eggs and sometimes arrange them in a smiley face and I burst into tears. It's so unexpected that even Renee looks startled.

That's it. I've officially hit rock bottom. I'm crying over a fucking plate of eggs.

"Oh baby," Renee's voice is heart-breaking as I feel her stroking my hair, by my side in an instant.

The tears are falling into my breakfast and I just can't hold them back. It's agonising.

"I'm a failure," I cry.

"No honey you're not."

"I can't keep a boyfriend."

"You're still young baby. You're only 25."

"Almost 26," I counter, feeling the salt in my mouth. "So many of my friends are already settled down. Already married with babies."

I look up to her and she looks like a blur through my filmy eyes.

"That will be you too soon honey. I promise."

I shake my head, running out of words. There's nothing left to say so I just lay my head on my mom's shoulder as she runs her fingers through my hair. Like she used to when I was a little girl.

I only hope what she says is true.

* * *

It's been almost a month now since Edward and I broke up. We text often and he's doing okay. Actually, he's doing more than okay. I think that he started dating this girl Tanya, who's been obsessed with him forever. I don't feel bitter. Not really. I had my chance.

I only hope she can give him the love he deserves because he really does deserve it.

Today is Friday and it's dreary and wet. I'm shivering and soaked by the time I get to work. I usually adore my job as an English teacher to my adorable third graders, but today, all I want to do is go home and curl up with a good book and a hot chocolate. It's January, and here in Seattle, winters can be freezing.

The day drags, as expected. I eat lunch in my classroom so I can have peace but Jane comes and joins me. She whines on and on about Marcus, her husband, as she chows down her sandwich. They have a baby and apparently he doesn't want to change diapers.

Oh, the problems of the charmed.

When the day is done, I'm glad for the escape. I stop by the grocery store on my way home and pick up more dog food and some cookie ingredients. I'm feeling a half-baked cookie dough with whipped cream right now.

Jacob greets me as I walk through the door, wagging his tail and jumping up and down. At least somebody is happy to see me. I bend down and let him lick my face as I ruffle my hands through his fur. Jacob is my ever-faithful German Shepard and I love him more than anything. He keeps me company.

He keeps me sane.

It's 10pm now. I'm bored of my book and I've eaten all my cookie dough. I'm curled up by the roaring fireplace, with Jacob sleepily resting by my side. I look around my home with a sigh and realise just how much I love it. I've worked so hard to be able to have this beautiful house.

I just wish I had somebody to share it with.

I then the TV on but I can't find anything to watch. I settle on some dumb reality show as I devour a bag of Cheetos. Great, now I'm going to get fat too. It's a Friday night and I'm hanging out with my dog eating chips. This is it, I've officially big rock bottom.

I'm just about to call it a night when the door knocks. I'm completely surprised because I have no idea who it could be. My mom finally left last week, back to Arizona. I knew she missed Phil and I was so grateful to her for spending this time with me. I'd really needed her. I have a fleeting thought that it might be Edward and I am just not in the mood to see him right now. I know things will be awkward and tense and I can't deal with that.

Hesitantly, I open the door and I'm extremely surprised to see Rosalie standing outside in the pouring rain. So shocked in fact, I just stand staring at her for several seconds.

"Earth to Bella!" She says, waving her hand in my face. "Are you going to invite me in? I'm freezing my ass off out here."

I shake my head and step aside, motioning for her to come in. I have no idea what she's doing here at this time of night. She's only ever been to my house a handful of times and it was always with Edward.

As she shakes her halo of golden hair free from the rain and shrugs out of her long coat, I am momentarily stunned by her beauty. Just like I always am. She is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.

Rosalie Hale is Edward's older sister by two years, which makes her my age. She was adopted along with her twin brother Jasper by Edward's biological parents, Carlisle and Esme, when she was a baby. Esme couldn't have any more children after Edward and so she adopted the twins.

Rosalie never really warmed to me much and that's why I'm so surprised to see her standing in my house at 10pm.

I look at her expectantly, watching as she finger combs her hair.

"I came to see you Bella." She says, getting straight to the point. I know that she isn't one to beat around the bush.

She shows herself into my living room and takes a seat perched on the edge of the couch.

"Why?" I ask, sitting opposite her.

Jacob glances up at her but then drifts off back to sleep. He sees she's no threat.

"Believe it or not, I'm not a total bitch," she says, somewhat offended.

"I didn't say you were."

"So, how are you holding up?" She asks

This is all so weird. It's been over a month now. Surely she should have come to check on me earlier if that was the case?

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm doing okay."

She looks at me, seeing straight through my bullshit. I know she's waiting for real answers but I'm not in the mood to pour my heart out to Rosalie Hale tonight.

"How's things with Emmett?" I ask, changing the subject. She's unnerving and I hate talking about myself.

She shrugs her shoulders also. "Okay I suppose."

I nod. Well that's that. And now things are incredibly awkward.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask, standing up. I'm eager for a chance to do something.

I elaborate. "I have tea, water, wine..."

"I'm fine Bella," she smiles. "Honestly. I really did just come to check on you. I know you haven't been together for a while but still."

I nod again and manage a smile of my own. "Thanks Rosalie. I guess I'm just trying to move on."

"That's good Bella. You need to move on. Find out what it is you really want." She encourages.

"That's just the problem though isn't it?" I say. "I don't know what I want."

She doesn't answer. We just look at one another for a few moments.

Suddenly, Rosalie stands up. I think she's leaving but then she turns to me and asks where my bathroom is. I lead the way.

I'm in my bedroom while Rosalie's in the bathroom. A picture of Edward and I, out with my friends captures my attention. Only now that we've broken up am I starting to notice the tiny little details of our short-lived love affair. He looks so happy in the photo, so alive and at peace with the world. I'm wearing a painful fake smile, looking like I'd rather be anywhere else.

Why? Why can't I just be happy and content? I hate myself. I hate myself so fucking much.

I don't realise I'm crying again until Rosalie's arms are around me. God I bet I look a state. She shouldn't be here; she shouldn't be seeing me like this. I'm just not fit to be around people right now.

"Shh Bella, it's okay," she soothes, comforting me and holding me to her.

She hugs me tightly and I let myself be held for a few moments as the tears subside. She smells like flowers and sugar powder. It's so nice.

Eventually I stop crying and Rosalie guides me onto my bed where I sit down. Her thumbs come up to wipe the leftover tears from underneath my eyes and I can't help but let out a humourless laugh.

"I bet I look so ugly right now," I say.

"No. You're still beautiful."

I blush because she's the most beautiful girl in the entire world and it's absurd she could ever think _I_ was beautiful.

"You are Bella," she assures me. Her fingers are still on my face, this time running down the sides.

She tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and I look into her eyes. They are violet and they look like something from out of a fairy tale book. _She_ looks like something out of a fairy tale book. Too beautiful to be real.

She's so pretty it hurts.

"I can't be what anybody needs," I whisper, looking down into my lap.

She tilts my face up with her hand and locks her gaze with mine again.

"Maybe it's the other way around," she whispers back. "Maybe they can't be the person that _you_ need."

I'm about to reply but then her lips are on mine and I can't think straight. They are so soft, the softest lips I've ever kissed, and so sweet. They taste like lipstick and sugar and then I pull away abruptly because I realise I'm kissing a girl!

And not just any girl; Edward's sister. Wow, I really am screwed up.

She looks at me with those wide pretty eyes and leans back in, this time, skimming her nose along my neck.

"Stop thinking for once Bella," she murmurs. "Just _feel_. Just let yourself feel."

I feel her mouth making little kisses on the underside of my jaw and I'm feeling dizzy. What the hell am I doing? What the hell is _she_ doing?

"Emmett," I say brokenly.

"We're taking a break," she confesses, pulling my ear lobe into her mouth. "I think he fucked another girl."

I can't exactly say I'm shocked. I grew up with Emmett, we were at the same school and he always had a reputation for being a bit of a player.

I don't know how to reply to Rosalie. So I don't. I know I'm going to regret this in the morning but right now, I really need the comfort. The contact. The touch of someone else. I'm so lonely and sad.

And so I let her.

* * *

We're really kissing now. Her tongue is running along mine and I do the same to hers. It feels so good that I can't help the embarrassing moan that escapes me. She tastes so nice. Like cherries and mints. I can't control my hands as they make their way into her hair. I run my fingers through her soft blonde strands, tugging her closer to me.

Rosalie's hands are pawing all over my body now. We break away for just a second so that she can remove my sweater. I only have my bra on underneath and she pushes me down into my pillows, straddling my lower body half with her own.

"Have you ever made love to a girl before Bella?" She asks as she removes her own top.

"No," I shake my head as I watch her, entranced.

Her breasts are straining against her red lace bra. She quickly unclasps it and then they're free.

"Neither have I," she whispers, bending down and capturing my bottom lip with hers again.

Relief floods through me. She's new at this too. She's never done this before either. The news is oddly comforting. We make out for what seems like forever before she starts to slowly kiss her way down my body.

"So soft," she murmurs, pausing at my breasts.

Rosalie makes quick work of the bra and then her lips are on my nipples. Sucking hard, licking, blowing. I am so wet; I've never been this wet in my entire life. She alternates between using her mouth and her hands. Her hands that are now squeezing, pushing my breasts together so that she can get more of them in her mouth.

It feels so good that I think I'm gonna die.

"You're so gorgeous Bella," she tells me. Her tongue is now swirling around my belly button. Dipping in and out. _So close yet so far away._

Finally she drags my panties down with her teeth and I've never experienced something quite so erotic. Her hands spread my legs as wide as they can go and I feel so incredibly exposed. I'm so glad I went for my wax with Angela last week.

Rosalie's arms hook underneath my legs and her hands splay flat on my abdomen, holding me still as she lowers her mouth to my centre.

I cry out the minute her tongue touches me there. She flicks my clitoris a few times before licking the entire length of my slit. She practically devours me and I am a writhing, moaning, needy mess. My hips buck but she has them held in place. Her tongue is relentless and she is now sucking my clit softly.

It's so sexy. Her eyes flicker up to my own as she licks me. Her tongue feels so amazing, I'm practically crying.

Nothing has ever felt this good, _ever._ She's taking her time. So slow and unhurried. Unlike guys, she isn't hard and bursting to stick her dick inside me.

"How do you know how to do that?" I moan, bringing my legs to lock around her head.

My feet rub her shoulders and her back, it feels so nice.

She doesn't answer. She sucks me harder, never breaking eye contact. My hands instinctively find my breasts and I tug at my nipples, trying to control the sensations running through my body.

Soon, I feel her fingers part me and begin to probe at my entrance. I am so drenched that they just slide in. First one and then two. She pumps them in and out in time with her mouth on my clit.

As soon as she curls them inside me and brushes against my g spot, I collapse. My back arches and I let out a strangled cry as I feel the waves of my orgasm wash over me. It's powerful. Really powerful. I grip the sheets between my fingers before grabbing onto her hair. She doesn't stop until I've completely ridden it out. Only then does she start to kiss her way back up my body.

Rosalie hovers over me again and I kiss her hard, high on adrenaline as I roll her over, pinning her beneath me.

"Did I do good?" She asks, wearing a little smirk.

I shake my head with a smile. "The best."

She blushes and it's the most beautiful thing to see. I lean down and start to suck on her breasts. Her nipples are rock hard in my mouth and when I trail my hands down to rub her core, I feel that she's soaking wet too. The fact that this beautiful exquisite creature is so turned on by me is enthralling.

She's slippery and slick as I ease my fingers inside of her. I finger Rosalie deeply, using my thumb to rub her clit. I'm still sucking on her neck and she's clinging to me, panting and moaning. I have no idea how to pleasure a girl but I find that most of it is instinctive.

She's so worked up that she comes in minutes and I'm feeling like I just won the lottery when I remove my hand. I bring my fingers to my mouth experimentally to taste and I'm surprised by how good it is. Rosalie's arousal is sweet and salty at the same time and I know I want more.

"What else can we do?" I ask, still straddling her.

"You want more?" She asks with a big smile

I nod, feeling a blush travel down the length of my body.

"I want to taste you again," she confesses, colour staining her own cheeks.

I moan again just thinking about her mouth on me.

"Yeah," I say. "I want to taste you too."

"Come here," she tugs on me and positions my body until I'm straddling her face.

It's so intimate. I can't help but wonder if...

And then Rosalie's mouth is back on me, her tongue probing at my entrance and I'm lost for thought again. My knees are on either side of her face and she's holding onto them tightly. I have nothing to hold onto and so I lean forward, knowing that I'm spreading myself even further. My hands land on either side of her legs and she's propped up so that I'm face to face with her own centre.

I don't even think about it. Placing my mouth over her is automatic. She tastes even better from the source and I part her with my fingers until I'm sucking her clit softly. This is so much better than I ever expected. I love bringing her pleasure. I love the way she's breaking away from me momentarily because the sensations are too much.

"Jeez, Bella," she moans against me.

And then I feel her fingers enter me and I'm done for. I cry out, lifting my head up as my second orgasm rips through me. I have never _ever_ had an orgasm twice in one night, and I've never had one so powerfully before. I'm usually lucky if I can get one mediocre one.

This is absolutely incredible. I keep on rubbing Rosalie until she reaches her orgasm as well.

When I finally roll off of her, I can't even remember my name anymore.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **Part 2 will probably be up tomorrow xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Pieces: Part 2

Rosalie spends the night but she's gone in the morning, which I'm actually really grateful for. I sit up with my hands in my head and sigh. I'm still naked and I can still smell Rosalie's perfume on my sheets.

What the hell have I done?

I've just slept with Edward's sister. I've just slept with a girl. And the worst part? I really _really_ liked it. I liked being intimate with a girl. Soft skin, soft lips, soft hair. It was so beautiful. But what does that say about me? Am I gay now? I don't think so. I'm still attracted to guys. So I'm bisexual? I have no idea.

I've never put labels on myself before, but then again, I've never thought in depth about my _sexuality_ before. I have always just done what I thought was normal. What everybody else was doing. I never even gave _thought_ to being with a girl like that before.

Jacob comes in, looking sullen. He's probably hungry and sad that I abandoned him last night. He clambers on the bed next to me and I hold him tight.

"What am I gonna do now buddy?" I ask.

Of course, he doesn't reply.

I eat breakfast with Jacob and then I get dressed for the day. I promised I'd go to my dad and Sue's house for dinner later so I try to look respectable. Until then however, I have nothing to do.

I'm finishing up some laundry, trying not to let my mind wander when my phone starts ringing. I think it might be Rosalie but when I check the caller ID it's Edward.

Shit shit shit. Edward is the last person I want to talk to right now, but I answer anyway because I know he'll continue to call.

"Hey Edward," I say.

"Bella, I'm about three minutes away," he replies. "Is it okay if I stop by?"

"Um..." I have absolutely no excuse so I cringe internally as I say "yeah. That's okay."

"See you in a minute."

He puts the phone down and I want to cry. How am I supposed to look him in the eye knowing what I've just done? I realise I'm about to have a panic attack and I have to calm myself.

Edward arrives in a few seconds. I open the door and he's standing there with a smile on his beautiful face. He really is beautiful and his green eyes are luminous in the light. He steps inside and we sit by each other on the couch.

Edward turns to face me.

"Bella, I just wanted to be the one to tell you first," he says.

He's very much like Rosalie in the sense that he just gets straight to the point. There's no beating around the bush for either of them and that's a quality I have really come to admire.

"Tell me what?" I ask, though I already have a pretty good feeling what he's going to say.

He's going to tell me about Tanya and I'm going to be happy for him. I think.

"I'm with Tanya exclusively now," he tells me. Just as I predicted.

He's staring at me, gauging my reaction. He probably thinks I'm going to start crying and freaking out but I assure him I'm not.

"That's great Edward," I reply, only somewhat truthfully. I know that I couldn't be what he needed but to hear him say it, to hear him confirm my thoughts…

It still fucking hurts.

"I didn't want you to find out from somebody else Bella," he says.

"You sure move on fast don't you?" My words come out bitter and sarcastically. I can't help myself.

He blinks at me in surprise but I carry on.

"It's barely been a month. I mean, you were proclaiming all of your love to me just _weeks_ ago. You wanted to marry me Edward! How can you move on so quickly?"

I feel like such a hypocrite but _I_ wasn't the one who said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

"I have to live my life Bella!" He says angrily, after he has recovered from his shock. "You didn't want me. Am I supposed to sit there pining after you forever?"

I just shake my head and laugh. "No, you're not supposed to do anything Edward.

He doesn't answer me and we are quiet for a few seconds. It's awkward and I just wish he would leave. I'm sure he's got much better things to do anyway, like fuck Tanya.

"I'm sorry Bella," he finally says. "But I'm happy with her. She gives me the emotional side of a relationship too. Not just the physical. I needed to _feel_ something from you Bella."

I hold my hand up, silencing him. He doesn't need to continue.

"I get it Edward. I'm an unfeeling, unloving bitch and Tanya is all hearts and candy. It's okay."

"God dammit Bella," now he's angry.

That's okay. I don't care. And because I'm so pissed off, I don't even think about the words that slip out of my mouth next.

"I fucked Rosalie," I say, effectively cutting him off from whatever he was about to say next.

He looks at me as if I've grown three heads. I probably have. I'm so many kinds of crazy right now.

"What?" He asks. It's a rhetorical question really; I know he heard what I said.

"I slept with Rosalie. I had sex with Rosalie. I made love to Rosalie. Is that enough synonyms for you?" I ask

He holds his hand up to me now, silencing me.

"You had _sex_ with my _sister_?" He says. His expression is appalled. Horrified.

Disgusted.

I nod.

"Fuck," he can't even look at me as he shakes his head. "So you're what? You're a lesbian now?" He asks.

I shrug. His guess is as good as mine.

"Fuck!" He says again. He's standing up now, pacing the length of my living room. "My _sister_ Bella, my sister. How could you?"

"She came here!" I say angrily. "She came here to me. She came on to _me_."

"Just stop alright? I can't hear anymore. I just can't." He throws his hands up in the air in defeat.

"I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Bella."

Then he left, and for once, I didn't start crying hysterically.

* * *

The week passes without further drama and I'm grateful for that. I get back into the routine I know best. Work, more work, home, and quality time with my dog.

It's two weeks and three days since I had sex with Rosalie. And since I've spoken to her. She hasn't contacted me and I haven't contacted her either. What is there to say?

I can't get her out of my mind though. Her face, her smile, her body. She's like a mantra, constantly on repeat in my head. I know that it goes beyond the sex. I've had a few one-night stands and one-time things in college before and I never thought twice about them afterward.

I felt a connection with Rosalie. Something I've never felt with anyone before. Something that I cannot explain. It's fascinating and frustrating at the same time. I want her so badly, but in _all_ ways.

Today is Sunday. I've finished my laundry, I've finished my work and I've taken Jacob for a walk. There is literally nothing else to do so I opt for reruns of desperate housewives and red wine. It's quite cosy actually. I'm on my second glass when the door knocks. It's probably a good thing. The last thing I need is to get drunk alone on a Sunday afternoon with my dog.

That's just tragic.

I'm not expecting anyone but I have a feeling who it is before I even open the door.

Yep, it's Rosalie.

Crap, I can't even look her in the eye knowing what we did. My face heats up just thinking about it.

"Bella, we need to talk," she finally says.

Once again, I step aside.

Once we are all cosy on opposite couches, Rosalie begins her speech. Her hair is up in a ponytail and her nails are pink.

 _She's so pretty._

"I know I haven't contacted you," she says. "I, just, well..."

She's fidgeting. It's a first for Rosalie. She's always so confident and self-assured.

"I didn't know what to say," she finally says, looking up at me. "I was dealing with stuff and Emmett and I broke up for good."

Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears and I want nothing more than to comfort her. Hug her. I know exactly what she's going through and it hurts like a bitch. But I know I need to let her get it all out. To let her speak.

"It was hard. He really did sleep with another girl."

She's crying now. Seeing her cry is making me want to cry too.

"It's not just that," she continues. "Things haven't been good between us for so long. I guess I've just been trying to make it work but it was hopeless."

She takes a deep breath.

"But that's not why I'm here, to burden you with my Emmett problems." She quickly wipes away her tears. "I want to talk about us. What we did a few weeks ago, I need to know if you liked it Bella."

She's sitting forward on the edge of her seat now. Waiting for my answer.

"Yes," I tell her truthfully. "It was amazing Rosalie."

She smiles, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"And, you weren't freaked out by it? I mean, by the fact I'm a girl?"

"It was _because_ you were a girl that I loved it so much. Honestly, Rosalie. I loved being with you."

We both smile at each other. After a few seconds she speaks again.

"Bella, I don't want this to be a one time thing," she says. "I don't know about you, but for me, it was more than sex. I can't stop thinking about you, I've been thinking about you ever since."

I'm starting to tear up because I feel exactly the same way. I can't describe it. I can't explain it. All I know is that I want to be with Rosalie again.

 _And again and again._

And not just that. I want to go out with her too. To dinner, to the beach. I want us to hang around together on Sunday's doing nothing. I want us to both take Jacob for walks and eat ice cream in our pj's at 2am in the morning.

I want her to be the piece that's been missing from my life. From my heart.

Suddenly, I'm beside her and my lips are on hers. They are just as soft as I remember.

"I want you to be my missing piece," I whisper against her mouth. "I don't care that you're a girl. I don't care that you're Edward's sister and we will cross all of the bridges we have to face when we come to it. All I know is that I want you. In every single way."

She laughs tearfully and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I want you too Bella. In every single way," she assures me, whispering in my ear.

We pull back to look into each-other's eyes for a moment and then our lips meet again. It's a passionate kiss, one filled with feelings and hope and finally, I feel like I can give myself to Rosalie. Completely and wholly. There's no hesitancy anymore, I'm not afraid to fall in love because I've found her. I have finally found the person I want to be with.

Our clothes are gone in seconds and she lays over me on the couch, kissing my neck and palming my breasts with soft fingers.

As she starts to move her way down my body I grab her head, forcing her gaze. Her eyes are sparkling and her hair has fallen out; she's all messy and flushed.

"Make love to me Rosalie," I whisper.

She pulls me to her and kisses me so hard that we fall to the ground together. We laugh until we're breathless and Rosalie positions us onto the rug, by the fire. The orange glow makes her skin look so pretty and I run my hands up and down her arms.

Our kisses are slow this time. Slow and deep and her tongue is heaven against my own. We are both sitting up, I am straddling her lap and her fingers find my centre as we kiss. I break away to moan as she slips her fingers inside and moves them so deeply. I tilt my head back and her tongue caresses my neck.

"My beautiful Bella," she says softly.

She slips another finger inside, stretching me fully as her thumb rubs my clitoris. I can feel her breath on my skin and her hair falling gently onto my breasts. She's everywhere and its spectacular. I come with a cry and she removes her hands slowly, pushing me back until I'm lying down.

"Lift your leg up, wrap it around my waist," she instructs me.

I do and then she's between them, grinding us together. Rosalie leans down to kiss me and we couldn't possibly get any closer. I run my hands all over her back, over her ass as I push her into me. She's breathing heavily and moaning into my mouth as we move and so am I.

"Oh my God," I breathe, "feels so good. Don't stop."

She doesn't. She moves harder, _so hard_ and I am done for again. Rosalie carries on until she's reached her own orgasm and she cries, burying her head into my neck.

We recover for a few moments but then she starts to kiss her way down my body again, a big smile on her face.

"I don't think I can come anymore," I moan.

She looks up at me from between my legs.

"You can," she promises. "And you will."

And then I close my eyes as I feel her tongue dip into my folds and swirl around my sensitive nub. Over and over again, licking and sucking me until my mind is blank and all I see is her. Her hair is gently tickling the insides of my thighs and I feel the familiarity of my muscles clenching. My legs lock around her head as my back arches. She's definitely right.

I come again within minutes.

* * *

After our intense round of lovemaking, we are on our sides with our legs entwined, still kissing softly.

I take her hand and lace our fingers together.

"Spend the night?" I ask

She nods.

"And this time, don't leave in the morning," I say.

Rosalie presses a lingering kiss to my mouth and stares at me with a loving expression.

"Never Bella," she promises. "I'll never leave again."

* * *

 **So there it is! Thank you for enjoying the story. I really hope you liked it. It was fun to do something short and sweet. Let me know if you would like any other girl/girl stories in the future! xoxo**


End file.
